Dark Dimension
The Dark Dimension is a Location in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Dormammu is the ruler of the Dark Dimension. It appeared in Iron Man 4, The Incredible Hulk 2, Moon Knight, Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu, Fast & Furious 9, and Fast & Furious: Wrack of Dormammu. History Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet An unknown villain is seen. This is Dormammu and he says: "I'll do what that weak man couldn't do." Iron Man 4 Dormammu was meeted by M.O.D.O.K. after the Mandarin was defeated by Iron Man. M.O.D.O.K. told him about the failure. Dormammu said after that, that it won't happen again, because he will attack the Avengers by himself. Dormammu is later shown as having a normal body with fire on his face. The Incredible Hulk 2 The Leader joins M.O.D.O.K. and Dormammu. M.O.D.O.K. asks if Hulk is destroyed. The Leader says no. Dormammu is very angry at The Leader. Moon Knight Dormammu is watching that Moon Knight and Raoul Bushman are fighting. He sees that Moon Knight wins. A new member he thinks. Hahahaha, we can have that too, he picks up a picture of Zemo and shows it to The Leader and M.O.D.O.K. Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu In the Dark Dimension, Dormammu is preparing with his team to attack. M.O.D.O.K. says he knows a man that is also good for their team. Ok get him says Dormammu. M.O.D.O.K. flues away back to Earth. The Leader says that he has to make the decisions because he is the smartest. Shut your mouth: says Dormammu. Zemo says that he really want to kill Captain America. Dormammu says that he is already killed by Thanos. Zemo is angry and says he will kill the Black Panther. Ok good says Dormammu. In the Dark Dimension, M.O.D.O.K. comes back with a new ally: Carl Creel. You take a normal human to me??? Says Dormammu angrily. Yes he is really good. Ok you are right after I am done with him. What?? Says Creel. Dormammu uses his power on Creel. After that Creel has a metal skin. Zemo makes yourself handy, You have to take somebody. Yes meine leader says Zemo. Back in the Dark Dimension. M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo gives the crate to Dormammu. Good!!. Absorbing Man later also returns. He throws Sharon and Maria on the ground. Good Work, I will kill them both says Dormammu. No says The Leader. It is better to use to lure the Avengers. Ok good then. Dormammu is clear with waiting. We have waited enough. He uses his power and axe appears that flies towards Maria Hill. Hill is hitted, the axe flies again towards him. Her head falls of her Torso. What have you done?? Says The Leader. What I had to do says Dormammu. Sharon is very shocked. You all will attack Earth. The time has come. They all leave. Dormammmu watches at his team. He sees that they all lose. He becomes very angry. I will kill all people of Earth and sell the planet to Galactus!!!! Later The Leader and Dormammu are back in the Dark Dimension, The Leader says to Dormammu that they have to surrender. We can never defeat him. Angrily Dormammu picks up The Leader and throws of the platform. He falls down on a lower level. He is injured. Dormammu jumps on him and Picks him up. Killing me makes the chance to win 0%. Dormammu uses his power and The Leader explodes. Dormammu flies with the Dark Dimension again above Earth. The Dark Dimension tries to eat Earth. All Avengers fly into the Dark Dimension where they see Dormammu. Hulk sees the exploded body of Leader. Mindless Ones aplear again. Thor, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Iron Man, Captain Marvel, War Machine, Hulk and Black Widow fight agai st them. Doctor Strange, Moon Knight, Vision and Scarlet Witch use their powers on Dormammu. Dormammu takes over the weakest power of them, the power of Scarlet Witch. Scarlet Witch is electrocuted with 10000 volt. She fells on the ground. Vision immediatly flies to her. She says she loves him and she dies. Dormammu is laughing and says: The love wasn't strong enough. Moon Knight and Doctor Strange combine their powers to fight against Dormammu. Captain Marvel, Vision, Iron Man and War Machine help. Hulk is defeating Mindless Ones. Black Widow shoots at Dormammu. Dormammu is hitted and fells on the ground. Thor flies towards him and uses Mjolnir and slams him. Hulk after that jumps on Dormammu and slams him. Doctor Strange opens a portal to the Negative Zone. He throws Dormammu into the portal. Fast & Furious 9 Coming soon Notable Inhabitants * Dormammu † * Clea † * Mindless Ones Notable Visitors * M.O.D.O.K. * Samuel Sterns/The Leader † * Zemo † * Carl Creel/Absorbing Man † * The Avengers ** Tony Stark/Iron Man † ** James Rhodes/War Machine ** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel ** Bruce Banner/Hulk ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † ** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange ** Thor ** Vision ** Sam Wilson/Falcon ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch ** Hope van Dyne/Wasp ** Marc Spector/Moon Knight Category:Locations Category:MCU Locations Category:SwitzerlandDormammu